narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takedown of the Octo
From Getsu, a mission was issued named "Takedown of the Octo." Check the mission board for the whole description. But it involves subduing a giant octopus terrorizing the waters near Getsu, preventing visitors. Team Chinka, backed by a chūnin Zeta Kazuto from Konoha have taken up the mission, in order to claim the reward it seems. To the Octo On this day, the weather was quite stormy. Lightning shot down, and the waters were turbulent. A three man team, temporarily led by a Konoha shinobi headed out onto the waters, with on thing on their mind. To capture the Octopus, and bring it back to Akari Yome for the 70 thousand ryō reward. But the storm seemed to be getting stronger and stronger... Zeta stood ontop of the cliff that lead down to a small beach then all water. 'I guess this is the rendevous point.Wait...What Is 70 thousand divided by four?' He shrugs to himself. He looks down at the water and stares blankly, as strong breeze blows and blows his hair in the wind. He stares blankly at the water, waiting for his allies to come. First to arrive out of Team Chinka is Ankoku, appearing as the powder flew away from her. Giving Zeta the critical one-over, she gave a curt nod of approval, "so you're the one who is supposed to help us take down this octopus?" Ankoku said, sitting down cross-legged in order to face the ocean. Naturally, Kasato was late to head out for his mission despite the high pay. He stepped outside of his seaside home and dashed off. In the meantime he watched the raging storm forming not to far off of the shore. 'This is going to fun!' He thought with giddy excitement. He quickened his pace to join those who awaited him at the beach. 'I wonder if Hikari-chan will be there...' Minobu was the last to arrive. He kinda wanted to go on this mission, as he could buy a lot of food with his share of the money. But he also didn't want to go, as it was a bitch and a half to get salty air out of the joints of his puppets. "Nothing i can do about it now, oh well" He said as he trudged his way down to the shore. His teammates and that one other guy were already there, so he might as well be prepared to do it. "Yo, sorry I'm late. I had to try and salt-proof my puppets." he told them as he waited for the mission to start. Zeta looked down at the water and nodded to Ankoku's question. "My name is Zeta." He pointed down to the water. "The Octo is down there some where. We must subdue it, not kill it. Come on." He jumped down and landed on his knee. He walked to the edge of the water. Looking back at her teammates Minobu and Kasato, she nodded for them to come along before jumping off the cliff and landing on the surface of the water, "any idea where we should start looking for the octopus?" Ankoku asked Zeta while probing the water. "I wonder how resistant this octopus is to genjutsu," Ankoku pondered aloud. Kasato ran straight off the cliff, down to the salty ocean below. The sea rocked with a passion, making hard for Kasato to balance himself. The storm once more caught his attention along with his anticipation. "Hikari-chan, Tetsuhara-kun, it's going to be fun, isn't it?" He ran ahead of the group, knowing full well that it would most likely tire him out. He readied his own two swords, drawing them skillfully. "Let's get this show on the road!" The Octo Emerges Suddenly, the surface of the water broke out, Water Release: Wild Water Wave was being used. On a grand scale as well. Causing a five feet tall, and ten feet wide wave to come crashing at the genin and chūnin. It was literally a few yards away, as it continued to thunder around the four. Kasato was too late to react as he was swallowed by the wave. In all the chaos, he remembered to keep a tight grip on his swords, otherwise he would have no defense against whatever caused this massive wave. Swimming back to the surface, the young boy gasped and coughed as water had infiltrated his lungs on the way down. "Hikari-chan! Tetsuhara-kun! Are you guys alright?!" He called out to his teammates. Zeta in a instant jumped backwards into the air, and made the handseals for Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation then a massive wall of fire spread from his mouth. He fire went straight at the wave and other water, creating vapor. He may be just a chunin, but is a very skilled Chunin, for rank is just a title. The vapor spread quickly,as he landed onto the sandy/rocky beach. Kasato had been a bit too far forward for Minobu to block the storm surge from hitting him, and the kono-nin had jumped upwards to release a fire attack. But after quickly pulling out a scroll, he managed to summon Barakiel, his 10 segment chinese dragon. Using barakiel as a literal wall floating on the water he managed to channel the storm surge, and the wall of steam that followed from the chunin's fire technique from hitting him and Ankoku. "So was that the octopus... or does the weather just hate us?" he wondered out loud. Ankoku changed the chakra that was focused on her soles, making minute adjustments as she picked her way forward between the swells and violent waves. Doing handseals, Ankoku created two clones to go with her. Seeing Kasato's head break the surface of the water after the violent waves, she sent her two clones ahead while she helped her Kasato out of the water. "What's taking Minobu so long?" Ankoku yelled over the roar of the waves. Zeta stood behind everyone else, and the after looking at all of them, he walked forward. He made handseals and used Wind Release Stream And blew the vapor away with his air. Then he stood still. "Hehe, Sorry about that. I told you guys to remember to not kill and just subdue when i'm the one who forgot." He chuckles a bit while saying this. The waves continue to roar."Any jutus for subduing?" He says while rubbing his hair. Tentacles rose the surface, two to be exact. Lightning struck around their emergence, briefly showing the head of the giant beast they faced. Red in color, its eyes glowed a dark orange, filled with bloodlust. It swung its tentacles at the group directly at the four. One to the side, left side, and one over top. With the aid of Ankoku's clones, Kasato was able to balance himself once more. The rumbling behind him, however, made him want to go back underwater. He watched as the tentacles shot high in the air and towered over Kasato and his four companions. "Oh man..." He let a whisper escape his lips. Gripping his swords once more, he slashed near the base of the octopus's tentacle and aimed to cut it off. He left the other tentacle to the other three since he had to deal with the first one. Minobu saw the tentacles rise out of the water, and the beast behind it. oh crap... he thought. As one moved to the side and for an overhead strike, Kasato was approaching the overhead one, leaving his teammates to deal with the side one. Minobu had Barakiel start swimming towards the tentacle as Minobu jumped on top of the puppet. Barakiel bit down on the tentacle, causing the beast to roar in pain. The tentacle pulled back, HARD. It ended up taking Barakiel with it as it flailed about in an attempt to get the puppet off its arm. Minobu for his part kept the dragon's mouth clamped down tight and held on for dear life as his lunch, and breakfast for that matter, tried to come back up. "BAD PLAN BAD PLAN BAD PLAN" He yelled as he was whipped around through the storm. "I hate to break our little get together, but it appears that the octopus sees us," stated Ankoku, before creating a wall of earth to stop the tentacle coming from the left side, "We have another tentacle coming over the top people!" yelled Ankoku as she continued to strengthen the earth wall in the effort to stop the tentacle coming from the left side. "Did you take care of the one at the other one Kasato?" asked Ankoku. Unbeknownst to her however, Minobu and barakiel had just bitten the octopus, relieving the pressure on her wall and the octopus reeled away from the puppet. Zeta jumped on top of all of her earth and balanced himself on both feet, the top tentacle swished at him , and he gripped it with his armored arm and then let the tentacle hit his hand as he pushed against it, absorbing the first impact. He struggles and then manges to unleash a shock of lightning on the squids tentacle, hoping to make it go away. The Octopus reeled at the electrical attack, flinging Minobu and his dragon directly into the air zenith, flinging its tentacle vehemently to get the shinobi off. It roared, and caused water to vibrate. Rain started to pour, heavily. Kasato slashed multiple times at the tentacle but to no avail. He managed to get electrocuted while slashing, however, as Zeta hadn't paid attention to his being there. His consciousness began fading and the last thing he felt was a stinging feeling from hitting the water. 'Hikari-chan... Tetsuhara-kun...' He thought before finally blacking out. Minobu was having a bad day. He had puked twice, one of them almost smacking Ankoku right in the face and was currently attached to a rather violent tentacle. Then suddenly, the tentacle slacked a bit. However, this was short lived as it rocketed straight up into the air, dragging Minobu and Barakiel with it. Sensing a chance, Minobu finally had Barakiel release its death grip near the top of the arc, launching them high up in the air. As Barakiel's head was heavier than its tail, its head oriented downward as it began to fall. Minobu scrambled into the protective enclosure just behind the dragon's Skull plate. He strapped in as free fall began in earnest. He opened the dragon's jaw as far as it would go as it slammed into the octopus with a sickening crunch. He had managed to drop the dragon's mouth at a sickening speed right over the octopus's left eye. He kicked on the mouth mounted flamethowers, eliciting another scream from the octopus as its eye burned. He then released a special compartment in its mouth, mixing more than a dozen explosive tags into the stream. The resulting explosion was amplified by the enclosed space, blasting the dragon nearly 200 feet away and towards the right of his team mates, its lower jaw in tatters. Getting out of the puppet, Minobu saw the octopus start to move. Directly towards him... "I think I made it mad..." Minobu whispered as he kicked his puppet into high gear directly towards the coast line. Taking her attention away from the earth wall, she noticed that Minobu's dragon had landed back on the shore, and the octopus was starting the get up again. Seizing the opportunity that Minobu had created, Ankoku began to activate her genjutsu. Focusing on the octopus as it rose once more, she caught its eye and activated Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique. However, as the genjutsu was starting to take effect, she realized that Kasato was nowhere to be found. "Where is Kasato?!" Ankoku yelled before seeing a head bobbing on the waves before going under. Not caring that her genjutsu hadn't taken full effect, Ankoku dived further into the water, seeking that spot where Kasato had gone under. Seeing the faint ripple, Ankoku dived down into the water, going deeper and deeper until she found Kasato. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she dragged his sodden mass up to the surface, being dragged off course several times by undercurrents and riptides. Finally, after battling waves that continued to be conjured by the octopus writhing about, Ankoku broke the surface, bringing Kasato to shore and laying him on the sand before collapsing herself. Remembering her training, Ankoku brought herself over to Kasato, where she repeatedly pumped his chest to force the water out. "Don't die on my Kasato-kun, or I'll have to revive you and kill you myself for dying on the job," she growled, while continuing to pump. Zeta watches everyone getting hurt and remember that these are kids. "No. I can't let this happen." He lunges forward at the octopus as it swings at him and he catches the tentacle with his armored arm and had then with the other hand fires a shock of lightning into the tentacles that it will be lose all feeling and be disabled. Another swings toward him and he does the same thing. And then another comes and he bounces off of a numbed tentacle and grabs his sword, then he charges lightning chakra into it and slices off one of it's tentacles as another hits him from behind. It knocked him onto the beach again and gets up as he staggers from the hit. He is mildly damaged and in no critical damage. Kasato spewed water from his mouth, coughing and wheezing as he did so. All that water had pushed the air from his lungs, leaving him winded and unable to speak. He grimaced as he stood up, using Ankoku's shoulder as support, and sheathed his swords. 'This is harder than I thought' He thought to himself. He performed a few hand seals and used Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder to stun the octopus. Finally being able to breathe normally, Kasato began running to meet up with Minobu and unleash a joint attack. "Tetsuhara-kun! I'll take the lead for frontal attack and you try to get it from above!" He readied his swords again and imbued his lightning chakra within them. The Octo's Rage It seems however, the ninja forgot about the rain. The rain soothed the octo, along with the water it was in, basically returning feeling to its numbed tentacles, and at least, quelling the pain of it's burnt eye. With that, the tentacle cut off by Zeta grew back, two more tentacles instead of one. As long as the octo remained in the water, it would keep up this healing combo. Enraged, the octopus slammed its tentacles to the ground, kicking up giant walls of sand and water at the enemy, surrounding them. This couldn't be blown back by a simple wind stream anymore. The sand blocked their vision as well. The octo roared, clearly mad at getting shocked repeatedly. It fired bullets of water into the fray as well, and retreated far into the water. Ankoku's unfinished genjutsu couldn't take effect, as it was unfinished, and the octopus had burst with emotion at the moment. Zeta was suprised at the rage of the octopus. As water bullets came his way and he dodged as they came behind him up the side of the cliff, then used Body Flicker Technique to get to the top. He watched as the sand came to the others, and watched to see what their reactions would be. Then noticing that the octopus wnt far underwater. He makes sure none of his allies are in the water. Then he uses Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique and fires a large fireball into the area where the octopus was. Some of the water evaporates, along with all of the sand. He blows the steam away with Wind Release Stream Then sets still on the cliff. Watching from higher ground, Ankoku saw her clone get overwhelmed by the sand and water kicked up by the octopus. She knew her genjutsu didn't work, as the octopus was far from restrained. Since the octopus was underwater once more, she doubted another try with her genjutsu would amount to anything. Seeing Zeta launch a large fireball and evaporate some of the water, Ankoku got an idea. Remembering that earth technique that she learned, she decided that it would be the best way to flush out the octopus. "Minobu, Kasato, are you ready? I'm going to force the octopus to the surface," Ankoku yelled in their direction over the storm. Jumping back down to the wet shore, Ankoku pressed her palm on the sand outcrop and activated the Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm technique, creating a ripple effect on the earth hidden by the water. Kasato charged with passion at the octopus, dodging the water bullets as best as he could. Using chakra as a boost, he twirled his swords into a reverse grip and went in to stab the head of the 8-armed creature. His swords plunged into the surprisingly soft skin of the octopus. He forced more chakra through his blades in order to create an opening for Minobu. 'Tetsuhara-kun better make good use of this!' Kasato yelled in his head as the tentacles began to shoot at him. Kasato had given Minobu the opening he had needed. Pulling out another scroll, what looked like an unfinished arm popped out of the smoke. But loaded in this particular arm was a canister of poison formulated specifically to knock this octopus out. But before he could do this he needed to get the octopus out of the water. In order to buy kasato a bit of time, his dragon's sides opened up numerous holes, revealing a vast quantity of weaponry. Making sure to keep the lethal stuff as far away from his teammate as possible, he fired of dozens of shrapnel shots and explosive kunai at the thing to get its attention as he blew up nearly a hundred flash bombs directly behind kasato in order to make the thing miss him. Hopefully ankoku and the chunin would have the sense to close their eyes... The octopus was thrown high into the air, as the explosion rocked the ground. A crazy sight, as the octo was huge, it roared in discomfort as it was kicked out from its watery home, with only the rain to soothe it now. This could of been their chance, as the Octopus was blinded from the bang as well. Now that the octopus was on a predictable arc, and out of the water, Minobu could take the shot. he picked the arm up and let his dragon drop to the ground. The octopus was nearing the vertex of its arc, the instance it would be still. Aiming for there, Minobu took the shot, managing to put the shot between his team mates legs and sacktapping him in the process sorry man, just sorry Minobu thought in his head. It was an ace in the hole, landing directly in the hole in the octopus's head, appling the poison directly into its bloodstream. The thing was theirs once the poison took effect. Now to figure out how to get it back to the village.... Zeta took this moment to take away one of the advantages of the octopus,despite that posion was in it. Zeta went and made the horse handseal and used Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation to evaporate all of the water. The water turns to vapor then he uses Wind Release Stream to blow the vapor away once again. "Finally.." He said with a sigh of relief. "GOOD JOB MINOBU." He yelled, kinda grinning. Watching Minobu's ace shot followed by Zeta's evaporation of the water, Ankoku nodded her approval and gave Minobu, Zeta, and Kasato the thumbs up. Ankoku then used the earth that she had upturned before hand to create a roughly shaped basket in the now barren ocean floor. Carefully positioning it, she caught the falling octopus in her "basket". Just for good measure, she applied a complete genjutsu to octopus, that way when Minobu went to deliver the medicine, he wouldn't get ripped to shreds by an octopus in the throes of poison. "Whew," Ankoku said sitting down on the shore, letting the rain sooth her tired bones. Kasato could never have predicted what happened next. The storm of weaponry that Minobu had fired was headed towards him at blinding speeds. He hardly had enough time to evade but the canister hit him. Not just anywhere though; right in his family jewels and redirected into the hole in the octopus's head. Doubling over in pain, he clutched his groin and began falling. "Why me?" Minobu was impressed he made that shot considering the sheer amount of factors, such as the rain, wind, and ocean spray, that were screwing with it. Unfortunately he slightly missed, but Kasato had pulled through like a balla and pushed the shaft of the canister into the hole. He then screamed in agony and proceeded to try and fall to his death. "Well that shouldn't be happening." Minobu said as he loaded a new clip into his puppet's arm. Instead of poison, this set of shots were filled with a substance Minobu had accidentally created while trying to make a stronger adhesive to hold a particularly recalcitrant part stay in place. He called it chakra gum. It absorbed chakra used to attempt to destroy it and was both adhesive and extremely squishy. He emptied the clip into the water beneath Kasato's falling, and balled, form. This formed a thick squishy mat that hopefully wouldn't kill kasato on impact. HOPEFULLY. Kasato was still in too much pain to notice that he had landed on a soft surface. He groaned and rolled side to side, hoping the pain would subside. He gave Minobu a deadly glare but almost immediately went back to agonizing grimacing. Defeated Octo, Finishing a Task The Octopus fell under the genjutsu, it falling seemingly under the current situation. This was the octo's worst fear, to be out of the water, with none of it around it. Too seized with natural panic, the poison set in, subduing it. Within seconds, it let out a final roar, and lost consciousness. It then began to fall to the earth. Zeta stood on the cliff above them and yelled down to them." Ankoku can you make that into a boat?" he yelled, scratching his head, and grinning. Ankoku glared at Zeta, "What do you think I am, a miracle worker?" she grumbled, "besides, you evaporated most of the water....meh" focusing her chakra once more, she closed the gaps in the basket, creating a hull before forming the rest into the rough shape of a boat. "This should be buoyant," said Ankoku as the octopus landed in it. She gave Zeta one more stink eye for good measure. The wooden dragon picked itself up again, albeit slowly as if it had collapsed from a long day. In most senses, it had. Its lower jaw was in shambles, and it creaked under its own weight from a dozen cracks in its body. Its wielder and controller was weary too. He didn't use this dragon often, as it wasn't exactly restful to operate it. Compared to his other puppets it was exhausting to manipulate. But Minobu persevered on, they had one last trek to make for this mission, and he intended to see it through. The dragon dragged itself back into the water, first stopping and freeing their comrade on the chakra gum, then picking up their other two team mates. The two males sat down behind him, as the puppet had set seats for people riding on top. He had his smaller female comrade in front as that is where the puppet was thinnest, and easiest for her to straddle. "Just a little more..." Minobu panted. He was on his last legs as they tied the octopus's raft to the tail of Barakiel. "Just a little more..." Zeta sat on the boat as he stared at the octopus. He spun a kunai on his finger. "Come on guys." Ankoku glared back at Zeta, "why don't you give us a boost with that Fire of yours? It should help move things at a pace more to your liking," she turned serious, "are you ok Kasato? You seem to be in a lot of pain there," she said before kissing him on the cheek. As if nothing had happened, Kasato had sat up and assumed a "macho" pose. "I'm completely fine." He said, making his voice deeper than it actually was. He turned away from Ankoku and touched his cheek. 'Hikari-chan...' Ankoku had brushed past Minobu on her way to check on Kasato. Minobu had nearly passed out at the time, but the sudden movement had jolted him out of his stupor. Unfortunately this jolt caused him to move his fingers suddenly. It was unwise to cause a puppeteer to move their hands without forethought. They could activate movements and weapons unintentionally when this happens. The sudden movement of his left ring finger had activated a small system deep within the puppet. This system consisted of a gas canister and an attendant door that allowed it to shoot to the side of Barakiel. However due to the damage to the dragon's body, this door was wedged shut. This caused the gas to discharge inside the puppet, leaking out through cracks in the wooden body. Unfortunately, there were several right underneath the ninja riding the puppet. As they were sitting on top, all of a sudden an orange cloud burst out of the cracks, enveloping all of them. Kasato was startled, even his state of blissful revelation of Ankoku's kiss. He looked back and forth, unable to react to the strange gas that formed around him his teammates. "Minobu?! What's going on?!" He asked in worry, seeing the gas coming from his contraption. He waved his hands in a vain attempt to waft the gas away. Zeta sat quietly, and sat slouche over with his hands over his eyes. He was resting from earlier. Ankoku noticed the orange gas leaking and just shook her head, "Minobu, where is all this gas coming from?" she asked as the gas enveloped her, "at least we're near the coast of Getsu....hopefully," she thought. Minobu noticed the gas pretty quickly. "That isn't supposed to happen... Least it isn't poisono..." he said quietly before his strength finally gave out. He was keeping his puppet going on the barest of margins, but Barakiel was exhausting to operate. Their entire journey back wasn't even half over, but he simply didn't have the strength to keep going. As he passed out he slipped sideways, into the water below. He floated there as his armor literally washed off with the tide. He floated there next to the puppet as he descended into darkness. Minobu's gas spelled disaster for his team and Zeta. As it floated around them, it left them naked, much to their surprise. Minobu's gas had left them in quite the predicament. As soon as the gas touches his shirt, a small piece removes and then zeta jumped back, and not giving a fuck anymore. He didn't want a little girl to see his shaboing. He dives underwater before the gas hits him. As soon as the gas starts making her clothes disappear, Ankoku goes into a panic, as she didn't want to be seen naked in front of three guys. Oddly enough, when the gas removed her clothes completely, Ankoku felt sensual and caressed Kasato's cheek. Just to be safe though, she hid her naked body with her powder technique. Kasato on the other hand, was just about to lose it, as he watched each layer of clothing disappear one by one, while frantically trying to wave away the gas. Unfortunately, he ran out of clothes first, and found himself naked while sitting next to a naked Ankoku. He blushed deeply his cheeks turning red, while thinking, "I'm going to strangle Minobu when I get a chance,". Kasato had wanted to finally tell Ankoku how he felt about her, but upon the unfortunate discovery of both him and Ankoku being naked, he clammed up. Kasato didn't know what do, he had never been with a naked girl before, especially one that he had feelings for. Kasato's blush deepened, and he returned by back to the comforting thought of strangling Minobu. "Why the hell would someone store gas that takes away people's clothes?" Kasato looked up to see Ankoku sitting next to him, waiting patiently. His blush returned and he looked back down. "What am I going to do, What am I going to do?" he thought as he started going a little hysterical. However, as he looked across the ocean, at the waves lapping against the earthen boat and dragon, Kasato calmed down a little. "No one said it was going to be easy, then again no one mentioned having to declare your feelings to the girl you loved while you were both naked," Kasato thought. Gathering up what courage he had, Kasato began, "Hikari-chan I-," Ankoku gently pressed a finger to his lips, "No Kasato-kun, its fine, I just want to say I care for you deeply, but don't you ever scare me like that again," her voice broke at the end as she thought back to when Kasato had nearly drowned. To think that she, a non-medic nin, had to figure out a way to bring back to life the sodden mass that was once the boy she loved. Ankoku shuddered, thinking of what life might have been like had she failed. Seeing that Ankoku was upset, Kasato tried for a joke, "I won't if you don't randomly become naked again", at this Ankoku laughed though tears glistened in the corners of her eyes. Working up his courage once more, Kasato continued after laying his hands on top of hers, "I love you Ankoku,". Kasato then leaned into kiss her, but was once more stopped by her fingers. "One question though, can we strangle Minobu after this?" Ankoku asked, to which Kasato laughed and responded, "Sure, I was thinking that might be a good idea, considering the predicament he put us in,". Kasato and Ankoku laughed before turning around to watch the sun set over the calming ocean; it was almost nighttime. Together they leaned in, before kissing each other not once, but twice as Kasato pulled Ankoku closer to him. They kissed once more, enjoying each other's warmth as the sun officially set and the stars came out. Ankoku leaned her head against Kasato's chest, enjoying the comfortable arrangement that allowed her to watch stars. "So...," Ankoku said, "are we a officially a thing now?". "Mhm," Kasato responded before kissing her on the forehead and wrapping his arms around her. She responded by nestling further into his arms, as they waited to get to Getsu. Then a thought popped into Ankoku's head, "Wait, have you seen Minobu or Zeta recently?" Both her and Kasato got up, "where is the rest of our team??!!" Kasato exclaimed, before noticing that Ankoku was shivering. Neither of them had clothes on still, and the night air was rather chilly. Looking for answers, they decided to search the ship, in hopes of finding something that would be of use. "Know that I think about, Minobu did look rather beat down," thought Ankoku before saying, "did you find anything Kasato?". She picked her way carefully around the dragon puppet, before finding a decently sized compartment. Opening the door, she found three pairs of pants and a few shirts. Relieved, she put on a pair of pants and shirt, before continuing to search for anything useful. Finally, to her surprise and delight, she found a couple of flash bombs and flashlights. "Now the fun part, figuring out which way that puppeter went," she thought. Picking up the other pairs of clothes and turning on a flashlight, Ankoku made her way back out to where she and Kasato had been sitting. Zane was underwater, not far from the boat. He swims quietly, not making any noise. He raises his head up for air and looks around. The moon's light illuminated the sky only a little and when he raised his head up. He looked all around him. He sees a object poking up out of the water, in the small bit of light. He first thinks it is just a animal, but then he squenches. He sees a body like shape, him being curious, has to investigate. He pushes himself forward, and when close enough he rises to the body. "Minobu?" He says, with wide eyes. He turns and looks ta the boat,confused. Then he grabs minobu's body and launchs himself up. He has minobu over his shoulder, and is using Water Surface Walking Practice and runs after the boat. He pushes himself forward and then reaches the boat as he hops on the back. "How'd this happen?" He asks. Then laying minobu gently on the plaace where her and Kasato were sitting. Kasato, now fully dressed, walked over to Minobu and crouched over him. "Tetsuhara-kun...Tetsuhara-kun..." He tapped his teammate's face while using a soft, sing-song voice. He thought of all the ways he could unleash his pent up wrath on Minobu. But that was only if he woke up, which he wouldn't have wanted to once Kasato and Ankoku got their hands on him. Kasato had walked over to his swords which had fallen off of him due to the gas from earlier. He pulled out one of them and walked back over to Minobu's unconscious body. He pointed the blade at the puppet user's neck. "Tetsuhara-kun, if you don't get up I'll make sure you'll stay 'unconscious'" Minobu was hurt, badly in fact. A several hundred meter fall on top of a giant puppet and getting thrown several hundred meters more had seen to that. At least several of his ribs were broken, his left ankle was sprained, and one of his kidneys was bleeding internally. He would be in the hospital for a while, if he had even made it through the evening. To make matters worse his teammates had forgotten him, leaving him to drift in the middle of the ocean. But still, he had signs of life. A finger flicked, and a small compartment in the puppet opened, revealing a small hand that pushed the blade at his throat upwards. His blue eyes flickered open, though he didn't dare move his body due to his injuries. The pain was too intense for the moment to do so. "Considering I" he said raspily before he coughed with a liquidy sound as he layed on the puppet "I am the only one naked, i am pretty certain i am not dead. That being sa" he went before coughing again "said I see you found the clothes i kept for you guys." he finished, his eyes closing again as he half passed out before coming back again.. "Ankoku, this is why you shouldn't slap me when I ask what size you are. I had to guess." he finished his statement. Zeta smiled a bit. "Well he's awake." He said. He takes off his coat, and sits on the floor. He looks at Ankoku for a minute. Then at Kasato. The back at Ankoku and stares. He grins a bit. "Well,I'm never leaving you too alone again." He smiled. Then noticed they were getting close to Getsu. Ankoku glares at Zeta, before sitting down, "nice to see that you're alive," she said to Minobu, "but when did you plan on telling us that you had all this stuff packed away on board? Is there anything else you neglected to mention?" she stated before giving Minobu a stink eye. "Just so you know, I would be more than happy to strangle you for having such a....substance on board," Ankoku said before taking a closer look at Minobu. Her forehead creased with worry, "guys, I think we better get going, Minobu looks like crap right now, and I don't think I should see his ribs" Kasato withdrew his blade from his comrade's throat, even through all the voices in his head telling him to slit it. He crouched once more and gently lifted Minobu into a seated position. Kasato could tell that Minobu had water in his lungs and took the initiative to pump his ribcage rather roughly, partly due to his residual anger from his passing out after leaving everyone naked. "We should probably start rowing faster; Minobu might need medical attention." Far from water in his lungs, the ribcage pumping caused Minobu to spit out a stream of blood, as one of his broken ribs punctured his left lung. Minobu passed out from the pain. This left the rest of the team in a bit of a predicament. On one hand, Minobu was injured, and they needed to get him back to getsu quickly. On the other hand, the only one who could get them back with their mission in tow was Minobu, as his puppet was the only thing capable of dragging the thing back to getsu, which was still a fair distance away. This left them with the choice of abandoning the mission, or attempting to wake him back up without damaging his torso any further, as it was currently a mess. Zeta frowned quickly as he jumped up and shoved Kasato hard,aiming to make him fall. "Are you fucking stupid?" He said turning his attention to Minobu. He reached down and put his hand over minobu's chest. He uses Chakra Transfer Technique and sends some chakra into mnobu and tries to see if that'll help any. "We need to figure out a way to get Minobu help, and quickly," Ankoku said, seeing that the Chakra Transfer was doing very little. "I suggest that a couple people stay behind and watch the octopus while figuring out a way to move it, and that another person takes Minobu back to the mainland, any suggestions?" she said. Thinking quickly, she ripped the tape off of Zeta's arm, making a crude wrap to keep Minobu's ribs in place. Remembering the extra pair of clothes she had found, she put them on Minobu, noticing that the night had grown chillier. "I'll take him." Zeta stood up and grabbed minobu in a rather,hasty way. He jumped off of the boat and said "See yuh." He ran down the water and across,toward Getsu's shore. He starts using Body Flicker Technique to go faster. "Be careful! I just said he had broken ribs! Watch out....forget it..." said Ankoku, "I swear, if Minobu dies because of Zeta's carelessness, I will kill him, besides, he doesn't have any idea what direction Getsu's shore is," Ankoku sat down with a huff. "How are we going to move this giant contraption back to shore?" Ankoku pondered out loud. "Hmmm.... I could try the Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm again in order to try to make a ripple that would cause a large enough wave to propel us forward, but I don't have any idea how deep the water is," she paused, "stay hherere Kasato, I'll be right back," Ankoku dived into the water, swimming down at angle, further and further, seeing what little light the moon provided fade. "How deep is this water?" Ankoku thought, until she hit the bottom with a thud, "I guess Zeta did evaporate a lot of the water, fortunately, that makes my job easier," she pondered. Positioning herself so that she was behind (and below) the boat and dragon puppet, Ankoku pressed her palm to the earth, "Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm!" she said, losing one or two air bubbles in the process. Hearing the earth rumble and shake directly in front of Ankoku, she watched the water start to turn in on itself, creating the beginnings of wave. "Come on, come on," she thought as she felt the water pressure subside a little bit as the wave gathered strength. Then a crash came, signifying that wave had subsided, and sent the dragon and octopus forward, though she didn't know how far. Ankoku started to swim back to the surface, realizing that she was running out of oxygen quickly. The clock was ticking, and the surface of the water seemed to grow further and further away. "Come on, Ankoku, hold in there," she kept telling herself, forcing her tired feet and arms to kick and push upwards. The day's toll had finally caught up with her, and she knew her chakra was running low. Using one last bit of her chakra, Ankoku applied it to her feet, and with last heave, used that chakra on her feet as a booster, to break the surface of the water once more. Relieved, she looked for the octopus and the puppet, seeing them drifting together far to her left, "I hope Kasato had the smarts to hide in the compartment she thought, as she dragged herself on top of the water's surface and used the Water Surface Walking Practice to reach the boat. Once there, she collapsed on the dragon puppet, having no energy to look more. During his running, Zeta uses Flight Technique. He didn't know if he was running in the right direction or what, so he had to find out. He floats gently into the air and looks around. He was going in the wrong direction. He turned to the left, towards getsu's shore "Good thing I checked." He said, he floating towards Getsu's shore. Kasato felt useless and guilty when he watched Zeta take off with the severely injured Minobu and Ankoku submerged in the water to do who knows what. He sat down in the small compartment and hugged his knees. "Once again, I screw things up." He berated himself. "I should have never even joined this stupid mission." He stared at the incoming view of the shore of Getsugakure along with Ankoku tailing the makeshift boat. 'Wait a minute...where's Zeta and Minobu?' Just now noticing that they were missing, Kasato looked around. He spotted them high above. "Why are they so high up?" He asked no one in particular. "Isn't it harder breathe up there?" He shrugged it off. They had finally returned to the village safely with their target in tow and that was all Kasato cared for, even if he nearly killed Minobu. As the chūnin from Konoha fell in, he landed on the shore of Moon Country with two of Team Chinka in his arms. Kasato pulled up a few minutes later, to Akari Yome. She had Minobu escorted quickly to the hospital, and the Octopus sealed into a scroll, tasked to a courier ninja with the mission of delivering to her. Akari had come with the money as promised. Dividing the share into four, she gave to the Konoha ninja, who she then dispatched back to his homeland. Though he could stay for two days to recover it he wished. She also gave out the shares of money to the two genin still with her. Dispatching them back home to the village, Akari flew away on paper airplanes, towards the King's house. She reported on the successful mission, and sent word to Kinpa as well via an airplane that the Octopus had been obtained, and their head scientist was quick at work with it. Within days, the land would have a new weapon. The next morning, the pass was reopened, as the threat had been taken away. Getsu and the Moon quickly began to resume economic activity between there and their Hot Water Colonies. Zeta soon returned to the Fire. And all was well. Category:Great's Play of Words